


Questions Better Left Unasked

by Dessa



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Squadrons
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Phoenix Nest Discord, Stupid Pilots, This is totally the first Squadrons fic, i blame discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/pseuds/Dessa
Summary: "They" say that there's no stupid questions. "They" were wrong.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Questions Better Left Unasked

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by commentary in the Phoenix Nest Discord, this is just randomness that popped into my head based on what we'd like to have referenced in Star Wars: Squadrons.

The pilot stretched out, relaxing after a long day of training. Around the room, his squad-mates were doing the same thing.

"Man, that chick is a tough trainer..." he mumbled, not caring if he was overheard.

"I wouldn't call General Syndulla a 'chick,'" a voice commented from elsewhere in the room.

"Oh, c'mon now, you gotta admit she's hot," another commented. "And she's not even that old! I mean, she's, what, just pushing 40?"

"She's our commanding officer," a fourth voice commented. "You shouldn't talk about her that way."

"Who's gonna tell her?" the first pilot asked. "Unless you're a snitch..."

"I am not a snitch!" the fourth voice insisted. "I just think you should show her some respect."

"Respect is earned," the third voice pointed out.

"Which she's long-since proven she deserves," the second countered. "She was part of the Rebellion before there even _was_ a rebellion! She was there at Scarif, at Hoth, at Endor!"

"Alright, alright," the first said, throwing his hands in the air. "I give up already. Still, though, what's up with her callsign?"

"What do you mean? Phoenix Leader? She's one of the survivors of Phoenix Squadron," the fourth pointed out.

"No, not that. 'Spectre-2.' I mean... Why is she 2? Why not 1?"

The third voice chimed in. "I could be her _number 1_..."

The fifth pilot, who had been quiet thus far, coughed, getting the attention of the others. "Spectre-1 is taken," they said softly.

"By who?" the third demanded. "Her droid is 3, the Lasat is 4, and the Mando chick is 5. There's no one else, other than her kid, who shouldn't even _have_ a callsign!"

The fifth shook their head. "Spectre-1 was killed in action. Spectre-6 is missing in action. And as for her son..." they trailed off. "Spectre-7 is the son of Spectres 1 and 2. So I wouldn't go saying you want to take Spectre-1's place anywhere that General Syndulla can hear you."

The others got quiet at that.

"So, uh... anyone wanna play some Sabaac?" Three said quietly, changing the subject. The others nodded and one went to get cards.

The subject of the Spectres was not brought up again.


End file.
